Reluctant Patient
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: When Tyler falls ill it's up to his friends to take care of him. That is, once they work out how to convince Tyler to let them. ONESHOT


**Edited version, ending had changed a little and i have tried to edit some of the grammar mistakes though i couldn't find many and i think their are more. If anyone spots them i would realy appreciate if they were pointed out. Sometimes other eyes notice things your own dont.**

* * *

**My first go at writing Covenant! My new addiction so hopefully many more to come.**

**Summary: When Tyler get sick he is reluctant to let the others baby him. Well their just going to have to convince him to let them take care of him. (sucky summary but I dunno what to say ((suggestions?)) )**

**Warnings: Erm none?**

**A/N : I am planning on writing a series of ficlet/oneshot/drabbles using prompts to do them. Some I will come up with myself but I would love it if I could write some from prompts other people come up with! So any ideas you can either mail me or put it in a review here. They can be any ideas, (slash better though!) from fluffy, to angst. You can give me a scene, a conversation, pairing (though you need to out an idea with it), anything!**

**Okay, you can read now. : ) **

**(Oh, I think I better add that most of this was written at anything from 12 in the morning onwards. Sleep? What's that, never heard of it. :P)**

Tyler groaned heavily, laying his head down against the cool wood of his desk. It soothed the skin across his forehead, which was worth the weird looks he got from his classmates as they passed to find their seats. To say Tyler was feeling ill was to put it lightly. He had woken that morning to a pounding head and heavy limbs. He had seriously considered skipping classes today, but then, he knew he had a test. He groaned and folded his arms in front of his head, trying to block out some of the noise the class was making. He wished the teacher would hurry up with the stupid test.

"Hey baby boy." He heard Reid say as he flopped down into the seat next to him, barely on time as usual. Tyler muttered out some incomprehensibly response. Reid frowned. "You okay Ty?"

Tyler forced himself to sit back up and blinked away his dizziness. "I'm fine. Just tired." He said without looking over, fearing his eyes would betray his state. He vaguely felt Reid shrug next to him and was glad he let it go by. If there was one thing he hated more than being sick was people worrying over him when he was. He was pretty sure it would pass soon on its own anyway, so what was the point of worrying the other guys. Pushing all thoughts from his head, Tyler set about finishing the test that was slid in front of him.

……………………..

Caleb Danvers frowned at the back of the boy two rows in front of him. It hadn't escaped his notice how off Tyler looked today. He was pretty sure the boy was sick. He sighed, dropping his gaze and going about his own test. It was probably just a twenty four hour thing. Tyler would tell them if he was really that bad.

Surprising even himself, Tyler was first to finish the test. Walking down from his seat, test in hand, he had to steady himself on the edge of desk as a bout of dizziness swept over him. Breathing deeply through his nose it passed just as quick as it came.

"All done Mister Simms?" The teacher asked as Tyler placed his work down in front of him. Tyler didn't trust himself to speak right now so settled for nodding, making his way, somewhat shakily towards the door.

"_Are you okay Tyler?"_

Tyler glanced up at the room, eyes connecting with Caleb and he smiled, nodding his head. "_I'm good Cay."_

Somehow Caleb didn't believe him.

……………………..

Tyler slid down heavily against the wall as he waited for his friends to finish their tests. Well he knew for a fact now that Caleb was going to fuss over him. He hated that he was treated like the baby of the group. Sure he was the youngest, but it did tend to get on his nerves sometimes. He just wished they would treat him like an adult, including not smothering him when he got a little cold.

……………………..

Back inside the class, Caleb was finding it very hard to concentrate on finishing his work. As leader and oldest, he always worried about the rest of the guys, but he always worried over Tyler more, they all did. The boy was always the innocent one, making them all want to automatically protect him.

"Hey, you okay man?" Pogue whispered, nudging Caleb in the side.

"Yeah." Caleb answered, not even looking round.

"Your spacing dude, what's up?"

"Tyler." Caleb said, glancing round to look at Pogue.

"Doesn't look too good does he."

"_He looks even worse close up." _

"_Reid! Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop."_

"_Chill Caleb, your go grey."_

"_Reid-"_

"_Both of you stop it. I think we have more important problems."_

"_Yeah, yeah, seriously, he looks like death warmed over, and he was all shaky while he was taking his test."_

"_Why doesn't he just tell us when he is ill?"_

"_Because he's Tyler Cay."_

"_I guess your right Pogue. We better talk to him after class."_

"_Agreed."_

"_Ditto."_

……………………..

The end of class bell couldn't of come sooner. They would of left before but since when does Reid ever finish a test early.

"It was difficult!" He moaned as they filed out of the door. They had expected to have to go looking for Tyler. As it was, they found him on the floor, eyes closed and head leaning back against the wall. The three exchanged worried glances before Caleb knelt down beside the boy.

"Tyler? Tyler, wake up." He said softly, shaking the boys shoulder. Jerking awake, Tyler bolted up from the floor. A movement he regretted almost immediately. He felt Caleb grab hold of his arm as he swayed on the spot. It took a few seconds for the hall to stop spinning, though when Tyler looked up at the guys he wished it was still spinning. The looks on all three faces was identical. Worry.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He tried to ask normally.

"What's up? Nearly not you." Reid snorted. Tyler frowned at him. "You nearly feel over Tyler." Reid cleared up.

"I just stood up too fast that's all." He defended, shrugging off the hand that Caleb still had on him.

"You look like crap baby boy." Pogue said a little less bluntly than Reid. "Not feeling good?"

"I'm just tired." Tyler said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You sure Ty?"

"Yes Reid I'm sure!" Tyler yelled, glaring daggers at the boy. Tutting angrily he turned and marched off in the opposite direction, wanting to get away from them.

"Well that went well." Caleb sighed, pinching his nose.

"He's so uptight when he's ill." Reid huffed as they stalked off to their next class. Maybe they could talk to him better there.

……………………..

The next class unfortunately happened to be swimming practice, leaving little time to talk to anyone. Tyler on purposely sat away from the group. That didn't stop him feeling their eyes on him at any moment they could spare. He felt bad to brushing them off. His head was getting increasingly worse and every other movement was making his stomach churn. He knew he was grumpy when he was ill, better to stay away from then until he was more pleasant.

"Simms, diving board." The coach called, motioning for the boy to take part in the days task. Tyler gulped. His legs shook as he stood but he thought back to urge to fall back down. It felt like it took an eternity to reach the ladder to the board. His eyes travelled upwards and he knew straight away that was the worst idea he had had all day. His stomach flipped and his eyes swam.

"Today Simms." Someone said but Tyler barely even heard them. Suddenly turning, he all but ran from the pool, charging into the boys locker rooms. He heard his name being called but didn't stop to see who it was. His throat burned as he emptied the contents of his stomach in the first toilet he could find. He could taste the vile taste through his whole throat. By the time he finally stopped his whole body felt weak and clammy. He could feel sweat rolling down his back and chest. He couldn't help it, he sobbed. Sharp sobs that stung his chest. Maybe he was more sick than he thought.

……………………..

Caleb, Pogue and Reid didn't spare a second thought to running out after Tyler. They could tell as soon as the boy had stood up that he was getting worse. They tried calling after him but he either didn't hear them or didn't want to hear them. It didn't take long to locate him. All three boys faces fell as they heard the sound of sobs coming from one the cubicles. They looked at each other uncertainly before Caleb stepped forward, quietly pushing the door open. Tyler was crouched low on the floor, his whole body shaking and tears running down his eyes. Caleb's heart broke a little.

"Come on Ty, lets get you out of here." He said softly, reaching down and helping the boy up. His body hung heavily to his side so he near enough had to carry him out. Pogue and Reid stepped forward, each helping to support the youngest boy. Almost dragging him into the locker room, they swiftly went about dressing themselves and Tyler, not caring about embarrassment. It wasn't until Caleb had tied up his shoes did he realise the boy was out cold, having collapsed back against Pogue's chest.

"You think we should take him to the hospital?" Pogue asked worriedly.

"He'll kill you if he found out you did that, he hates hospitals." Reid said seriously, reaching down to run his fingers through Tyler's hair.

"I think Reid's right. We can take him back to mine, the place is empty right now." Caleb suggested. The two other Sons nodded in agreement. "I'll drive."

It took the strength of both Reid and Pogue to carry Tyler the distance to Caleb's car. It took all three of them to manage getting him up to Caleb's room.

"That boy weighs a ton!" Reid griped as they finally got him situated on the bed properly.

"Nice Reid." Pogue rolled his eyes.

"I hope he's going to be alright." Caleb said softly, staring down at the still unconscious form on his bed. Pogue squeezed his shoulder sadly.

……………………..

Something cold and wet was attacking his head. That was the first thing Tyler realised when he woke up. He nearly panicked when all he could see was darkness, until he realised he hadn't opened his eyes yet. He tried but found they just felt heavy and sore. His throat felt like sandpaper. His head was still pounding beyond endurance but the soft thing underneath it was helping. That caught Tyler's attention. Soft thing? The last thing he remembered was being in the school swimming hall. The wet thing was back again and he had to admit it felt nice. Slowly and groggily, he forced himself to open his eyes.

"Finally back to the land of the living." He heard someone say softly. The voice was close by. He thought it sounded like Caleb, but his vision was too blurry to see.

"Caleb?" His voice sounded hoarse even to him.

"Yeah baby boy, its me. Pogue and Reid are here too."

"What's wet thing head?" Tyler choked out. Caleb frowned, trying to decipher the jumbled sentence.

"Oh," He said once he caught on, looking at the damp cloth he still had pressed over Tyler's forehead. "You had a temperature Ty, was trying to cool you down."

That made sense he guessed. Tyler groaned at the pain in his body. He had worked out by now that he must be at Caleb's, though he didn't remember leaving school. He knew he had to go back to though, he still had three more classes and two essays to hand in. Sucking in all the strength he could muster, he lifted himself up on his elbows, ignoring the nausea. He barely made it half way to a sitting position before he felt a hand push him back down against the bed.

"Your not going anywhere." He heard Reid say firmly.

"School, essays." He attempted to argue.

"Can all wait until your better." Pogue corrected him. "Just let us take care of you Ty." He added more softly.

Tyler wanted to argue, he really did, he just couldn't find the strength to find a convincing argument.

"Your temperature seems lower." Caleb said, placing the back of his hand against Tyler's forehead. "That's good at least. Can you tell us what else is wrong? What hurts?"

"Head, throat." Tyler said weakly, relinquishing to the fact he wasn't getting away from them. "Everywhere hurts." Surely this was what dying felt like?

"Here, drink some of this."

He felt arms gently encircle his shoulders as Pogue and Reid held him upright, Caleb bringing a glass of water to his lips. The cool water felt like heaven against his throat. It was only when he finished drinking and was laid back down, did Tyler realise just how cold he was. His shivered, once, twice, then he couldn't stop. He felt like he had been dunked in a vat of freezing water. His teeth chattered in his mouth. He felt a blanket being draped over him and gratefully pulled it tight around his limbs. It wasn't enough.

"I think he's got the chills." He heard Caleb say to the others. A smart remark was at the tip of his tongue but was never said.

"Cold." He stuttered out, clenching his yes tight, trying to curl even more into himself.

Tyler felt the bed dip beside him as someone sat down. He felt a pair of arms pull him gently forward until his head was laying against something warm. He realised it was Caleb's chest. He snuggled further into the heat and buried his head. Caleb's arms covered him completely. It wasn't long until he felt movement behind him as Pogue and Reid settled down behind him, both wrapping their arms around him, cocooning him welcome heat. Tyler felt safe, looked after.

"Thank you." He slurred out as the guys saw him slipping into sleep once more.

……………………..

**Thank you to _Vechababe _for her very constructive review. I think you were right, the small paragraph didnt really add much to it so i have taken it out. :) I like the new last sentence better. **


End file.
